


Blaming the Rain

by DawnKuwabara (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bathtub Sex, Bisexuality, First Time, Fluff, M/M, One Night Stands, Questioning, Secrets, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DawnKuwabara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An "En La Cama"-based AU in which Dean and Victor spend their last night in New Orleans, tearing off each other's clothes.</p><p> </p><p>*****HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I actually attempted this type of AU in a previous fandom, before I left said fandom, so I'm trying it again. 
> 
> Characters belong to Eric Kripke and CW. Constructive criticism welcome.
> 
> EDIT: chapter beta'd by bluesock5.livejournal.com. I cannot thank her enough!

Dean Winchester can’t even remember how it ended up like this, not when lust and the room’s humidity and warm temperature are clouding his already somewhat inebriated judgment. But here he is, fumbling over the buttons of his black shirt. A slightly older and brawnier black man, also struggling to undo his shirt, forces him backwards towards the bed as they kiss hungrily. Dean finally rids himself of his shirt just as the other man turns them both around so that he ends up sitting on one of the beds, breaking their kisses.

Breathless, this brawny man, whom Dean only knows as Victor, grasps Dean’s arm and pulls him closer to that he can straddle his hips. Thanks to the room’s temperature and lust, Victor cannot remember how he ended up in this place either, and the flutters in his chest and fingers leave him trembling slightly as he sheds his shirt. He helps Dean with his undershirt, and after Dean tosses it, he cups Victor’s face and kisses him with force. Victor immediately kisses back, demanding entry with his tongue. Dean suddenly remembers his sunglasses on his head, and he carelessly tosses it as well. He craves more for that taste of mint mixed with Bud, as Victor tastes Jack Daniels and cigarettes. He is pushed onto his back by Dean, who then fumbles to undo the other man’s jeans. Victor lifts his hips to help him out, still very unsure of where this will lead after this.

Because he is straight, very straight.

He is not exactly into hotshot, silly white men, either. So why, then, can’t he stop himself from letting out trembling sighs and letting his cock harden when Dean begins grinding his crotch against his? Victor finds himself pressing his head against the duvet, and he places his hands on Dean’s hips.

Dean, however, takes those hands off his hips and pin them to the bed, letting Victor know who is in control here. He leans down and kisses the other man slow, continuously grinding against him. He presses his lips against his jaw, ignoring the hairs brushed against his nose and lips. He then whispers against Victor’s ear in a low voice, “Here’s what we’re gonna do.” He moves back up to glance down at Victor, who swallows at such a voice and wonders if he should look into his eyes, lest he loses himself in it. Dean continues, “I’m going to suck that cock of yours, and then you’re going to fuck me hard.”

Victor swallows at those words. He finally replies, “Yeah, all right,” to Dean, to let him know that he’s ready for this, even though he’s not completely sure himself. 

Dean smirks then before moving his hand down to cup Victor’s cock through his boxers, causing Victor to bite his lip at the feeling. Soon, Dean moves down himself, right to Victor’s crotch. His smile is gone, but he glances at Victor before him as he takes out the man’s hard cock from his boxers. Then, he wastes no time massaging it as he leans down and takes the tip into his mouth. He hears Victor gasp at the warmth. Dean can feel him trying not to thrust upward. He soon takes more of Victor, and he can’t help but smile at the man slightly writhing. He notices that Victor is trying not to let out any sounds, but he knows Victor is enjoying this. He bobs his head, and Victor finally moans, a very low one escaping his lips. Whatever Dean could not reach with his lips, he massages with his fingers.

Victor gulps, spreading his legs so that he can feel more relaxed. It does not take him long to assume that Dean has probably done this before, and has probably done this a lot. He shuts his eyes again and moans again, and this time it comes out deep. No woman has ever used their tongue like that the way Dean is using it. He thrusts upward, causing Dean to moan, surprised.

Dean releases Victor’s cock from his mouth, blinking at him, and Victor simply swallows, sitting up, butterflies in his stomach. “Sorry, man...” Victor begins, “I didn’t mean to do that...”

Dean rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “Think you can not treat me like I’m fragile?”

Victor raises an eyebrow and frowns. “The hell is that supposed to mean?”

Dean sighs exasperatedly, takes his hand and puts it on his own head, nodding to Victor when he feels that hand grasps his head. “Don’t hold back. Fuck my face.” At that, he dives back down, taking Victor’s cock into his mouth again.

Victor groans. “Oh, I swear to God...” Well, if Dean knows what he is getting into, he might as well let loose a little. And let loose he does, albeit cautiously, as he slowly brings Dean’s head up and down his cock. He pants, and pretty soon, he finds himself wanting more of Dean’s mouth. So he ends up thrusting upwards, carefully at first. When he looks over at him, seeing and hearing him moan like that, he cannot help but let himself loose and thrust against Dean’s mouth with more vigor.

Dean moans again, massaging the base of Victor’s cock with his fingers. Soon, he replaces his mouth with his hand, jerking him off as he pants against his thigh. Victor almost protests at the cool air hitting his wet cock, but the hand quickly makes up for it. Dean leans up and pushes Victor’s undershirt up until the faint spare tire around his belly is exposed. He leans down and presses his lips against it, feather-light kisses. 

Butterflies flutter inside Victor’s stomach again, having been self-conscious about his body due to having that spare tire for a belly. Dean’s perfect chest and abs don’t help matters, and Victor can only swallow as Dean pushes his shirt further up until his chest is exposed. Dean runs his tongue around one of Victor’s nipples, and then the other one. Victor finds himself writhing under Dean’s ministrations, letting out a soft groan due to the hand still massaging his cock. “I want you...” Victor breathes.

Dean looks up at him and rests his forehead against Victor’s. “You want me?” he whispers, dipping his tongue inside the other man’s mouth and they kiss deeply. He breaks the kiss and asks, “How do you want me?”

“Oh Jesus Christ, man! Get on your stomach so we can do this before I come!” Victor snaps, frustrated at this point. 

Dean smirks at him before he releases Victor’s cock, and Victor rolls his eyes as Dean climbs off of him. “Gotta get the stuff,” he speaks before standing up and sauntering to the bathroom.

Victor sighs and lifts his hips to rid himself of his boxers and undershirt, and he moves further back into the bed. 

It doesn’t take long for Dean to grab what he needs. He stops to see Victor completely naked. He swallows at the sight, and after he rids himself of his own Jeans and boxers, he climbs back on to the bed and to this naked man.

Victor doesn’t realize he’s been holding his breath at the sight of Dean until after Dean tells him to relax. Although he relaxes a little, he soon can only freeze at the sight of this younger man with those parted luscious lips and green eyes that gaze down at him. Victor still can’t remember how he got in this predicament. He doesn’t know what to do or what to expect, even as Dean closes his eyes, groaning as he fingers himself with his lube-slicked fingers. Then Victor feels Dean’s lips against his, and soon he feels tongue again, his breath hitched at Dean’s fingers now wrapped around his cock again. He wonders if they are going too fast.

Dean continues to finger himself, hungry for this man’s cock inside him but he needs to be sure that his body is ready first. He wants Victor to be ready for him, and he smiles into the kisses as his guest breathes shakily. He wants to leave this stern and serious man breathless and wrecked and wanting more. He wants Victor to leave him breathless and wrecked and wanting more.

Victor finally gains some control of the situation and takes Dean’s hand off his cock. He whispers, “Lie on your stomach.” Although Dean has a preference, he climbs off of Victor and simply lies down on his stomach next to him. Victor then sits up and shifts so that he is kneeling behind Dean, who spreads his legs for Victor. There is a pack of condoms and lube, and Victor wastes no time prepping himself, even as he hears his heart thump again and again. He attempts to remind himself that in a strange way, this is no different from having sex with a woman, not even as he pulls Dean’s somewhat hairy ass towards him. He decides to get on with it, and as he grips Dean’s hip with one hand, he guides his cock with the other and slowly pushes inside.

Dean’s eyes fly open, and he gasps and grips the duvet as he’s stretched open, hearing Victor groan. He eventually presses his face against the duvet and groans at the burn, and Victor must have thought he was hurting him because he has stopped. Dean wishes he had prepped himself more, but it’s too late now. He breathes, “Don’t stop, keep... keep going...” Victor swallows and withdraws a little before pushing forward again.

His thrusts are slow and shallow, and he tries to get used to the tight heat clenching around his cock as he grips Dean’s hips. His shaky breathing accompanies Dean’s panting and occasional low moans. He feels dizzy now. He wonders if this is real. He thrusts deeper but still slowly, and Dean moans.

“So fucking big,” Victor hears Dean murmur, moaning himself as Dean pushes back against his thrusts, wanting more and more.

Victor leans down and kisses the back of Dean’s neck and then nibbles on the shell of his ear, his eyes closed. He tries to get used to all of this. Dean meanwhile smiles and sighs erratically from the overwhelming pleasure touching all parts of his body, especially as his sweet spot is hit, and he grinds his ass against Victor’s crotch, groaning loudly. Victor takes it as a go ahead fuck him faster and harder, and he does just that, leaning back up and gripping Dean’s hips.

“Oh god,” Dean whimpers, reaching down to jerk himself off, already getting close. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me...” 

Victor groans as he fucks him faster, and it doesn’t take Dean long before he comes with a strangled cry, grinding against Victor again as he pants and jerks himself off until no more can come out of him. This grinding, clenching, moaning—it’s enough to throw Victor over the edge too, and after he lets out a trembling moan, he comes right after, holding onto Dean as he fucks away as his orgasm ripples through his body, having never felt it this intense in a long time. He lies there on top of Dean until the high fades from both of their sweaty bodies. Victor pulls out of Dean and lies beside him, too tired to get rid of his used condom just yet. It takes them a moment for their panting to slow into normal, stabilized breathing. Victor stares at the stained ceiling, and Dean stares at the door.

Suddenly flashes of light brighten the entire darkened hotel room, and a loud crack of thunder startle them somewhat. Victor sighs. He forgot there was supposed to be a thunderstorm all night.  
___

It’s still dark, it’s now raining, and hard. Only lightning illuminates the room before a loud crack. The whole room smells of sex and food, but Victor doesn’t see any trace of food in the entire room. So maybe it was there when Dean arrived. Either way, that and the thunderstorm are keeping him from falling asleep. He really should be leaving anyway, but he is wary about walking out in the heavy storm. He’d catch a cab, but his motel room is just two blocks away, and that would just be a waste of money. He hopes the storm clears soon, so he can leave.

Other than the fact that sudden cracks and rumbling keep him up, thunder generally does not bother Victor, but he is not about to get struck by lightning. It can happen. Remember the news a couple of weeks ago when someone was struck by lightning just outside of their house? So Victor simply stares at the stained ceiling, and he feels awkward because it does not look like this other guy is asleep either. What do you say to a stranger with whom you’ve just had sex? He glances at the other bed. Who is this man with?

Even though an hour passed, both of them are still up, and eventually, it is Dean who sits up first. He tries to reach for his cigarettes from his nightstand without having to really get out of the bed, but he gives in and sighs as he sits on the side of the bed to grab his pack and lighter. As he lights a cigarette, Victor then sits up, yawning. Dean simply glances at him and asks, “Mind if I smoke?”

Victor raises an eyebrow. “You’re allowed to smoke in here?”

Dean shrugs. “I do it anyway.”

Victor nods then, not really wanting to get into it. He then gets out of the bed and walks over to the edge to look for his boxers and undershirt. He spots them almost under the bed, and he slips them on and then sits on the side of the bed.

Dean, still naked and lying on the bed, watches him the entire time, somewhat disappointed to see Victor put on anything. He knows nothing about him, only that his name is Victor and he is stern and serious. There’s no reason to really know anything about him, because this was just a fuck. So maybe Victor is just getting dressed so he can leave. “You from around here?” he finds himself asking.

Victor raises an eyebrow at him and simply replies, “No.” After a pause, “You?”

Dean shakes his head and shakes his head. “No.”

“Well, I figured.”

Dean raises an eyebrow. “You figured?”

Victor turns to him, then. “You don’t sound like you live in New Orleans.”

“Oh, right.” He sits up then, not really caring about putting on anything. It is incredibly humid in here, and he curses at himself for not turning on the air conditioner before leaving. He yawns and walks over to the heating and cooling unit to turn on the air conditioner, and then he walks over to the mini-fridge. It’s the one pro out of all the cons to this motel, other than the fact that the room provides the air conditioning. But the unit wasn’t working well when he first moved in. He only recently got someone to fix it. He takes out two of his bottled beers, sitting them on the top of the mini-fridge, and he pops open one for himself.

Victor watches him at first, but then turns away. He is straight. He loves women. He loves their curves, their breasts (supple, big, perky), the softness of their skin, and the way they moan in bed, their tight pussies. And yet, he’s just had some of the best sex this man walking over to him to hand him the other bottle of beer. “Thank you,” he says, before opening the bottle.

“Don’t really have any food over here. I mostly just order pizza every night.” Victor watches Dean lean over to turn on the television. It ends up being The Weather Channel, and the forecast in the area calls for a severe thunderstorm warning. He sighs, not happy about this.

Dean sighs at this as well. “You sure you wanna walk out there?”

Victor shakes his head. “I’m not taking any chances.”

Dean smiles faintly. “Good, then I’ll order us some pizza, Vin Diesel.”

Victor blinks at the shit-eating grin plastered on Dean’s face. He wants to decline, but Dean is already on his phone, dialing the number. He gives in and leans back on the bed. He sees the remote on the nightstand and proceeds to switch onto something worth watching. “I look nothing like Vin Diesel,” he mutters. Dean looks on at him and grins.

“Tonight, I’m calling you Vin Diesel. Because it’s my motel room.” He winks at Victor before someone on the other line answers. “Hey, yeah, I’ll have the large pizza.” He then says, “Hold on just one sec.” He covers the bottom end of his phone to ask Victor, “What do you want on it?”

Victor shrugs. “I’ll have everything on it but anchovies.”

Dean simply turns back to his phone. “So, I’ll have a large supreme pizza, but only one side with anchovies.” After a pause, Dean nods. “All right, thank you.” He hangs up. He sighs. “She said it’ll be over an hour due to the weather.”

Victor shakes his head. “So, you’re concerned about me being out there, but you’re okay with the delivery boy driving out here, so you can have pizza.” Dean shrugs.

“S’not my fault this place doesn’t provide anything but breakfast.” Suddenly, there’s another loud crack of thunder. Victor sighs at this. Although he’s okay with having pizza with this guy, Dean’s still naked, still gorgeous, and it makes Victor feel awkward. Dean glances at him and smiles. “Storm may clear out before we know it.”

Victor sighs. “Yeah.” He nods. “Yeah, it might.”

But for now, as long as it’s lightning and raining hard, he’s stuck here with a man whose last name he doesn’t even know.”


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by bluesock5 from Livejournal. :)
> 
> M/M sex. Characters belong to Eric Kripke and CW. Sorry for the long wait.

It’s still raining and lightning. There are still rumbles of thunder. The room still smells like bacon, but Victor’s now used to it. He offers to split the payment for the pizza, not really seeing any reason for Dean to have to pay for his half. Dean declines several times before relenting. Twelve dollar-bills and four quarters lay on the table for the pizza man when he arrives. The television’s eventually turned to an action movie, _Speed_ to be exact, and Dean, who finally decides to slip on his underwear and undershirt, is lying on the other bed, sighing. Neither of them says anything, not after Victor asks him if this was a good movie to watch. Dean doesn’t mind, and for the next hour and a half, their eyes are glued to the television.

Finally, the pizza man shows up, and Dean hands him the cash. Victor sits up, then, using the remote to turn down the volume, and he moves over to the pizza. Although he had eaten well before going out earlier tonight, the smell of sausages and peppers make his stomach growl. Dean looks over at him and smiles, but then he looks over at the table and then at the mini-fridge. He sighs exasperatedly. “Shit!”

Victor raises an eyebrow. “What’s the matter?”

“Forgot to ask for paper plates.” Dean shakes his head at his forgetfulness. He then scans the room around for something, and he is relieved to find some napkins he bought a couple of days ago on the counter near the sink. He immediately fetches over to the stack. Victor goes over to the bathroom to wash his hands, and after Dean does so as well, they sit the pizza down on Dean’s bed. Dean once again sits on the other bed, carefully taking a slice out and using a napkin as a plate. Two more beers sit on the nightstand as well, and as Dean washes his food down with one, he glances at Victor, and smiles again. Victor returns it as he takes a bite, although he doesn’t hesitate to let Dean know he’s got pizza sauce on his chin.

“Anyone staying with you?” he asks. As Dean looks up at him again, Victor continues, “Because, of the other bed.”

Dean understands, nodding. “Yeah, my brother.” That’s all he says.

“Oh.”

“Yep.” Dean takes another bite. He glances at the television. He wants to ask something else, but he wants to swallow everything down first. “Wanna watch something else?”

Victor shrugs. “I don’t care.” He pauses. “Can we check what’s going on with the weather, first?” He still would like to leave.

Dean nods and uses the remote to switch back to the weather forecast. Unfortunately, a tornado was spotted in the northern part of the state, and Victor sighs. There doesn’t seem to be anything worse happening down in New Orleans, though. Still, after Katrina, one can’t be too careful. Dean sighs and turns to something else. He glances at Victor, who can only shake his head. He cocks his head at him. “Relax, it’s not like there’s a hurricane coming our way.”

Victor raises an eyebrow at that. “Hey, watch yourself,” he points at him. “My older brother was killed during one.”

Dean’s expression immediately falls. “Sorry.”

“It’s all right.”

“Just,” he shifts so that he’s facing Victor, “you’re so anxious to leave.” Victor takes another slice and takes a bite out of it.

He shrugs. “Need to pack up so I can leave early in the morning.” Victor can’t help but stare at the green eyes piercing him.

“Oh, okay,” Dean begins, “because I thought it was because of the fact that you fucked me and you’re now regretting it.” Victor’s stomach flutters at the mention of what they did, especially at the way Dean says the word “fuck.” He doesn’t exactly regret it, and it’s not like he didn’t like it. But he likes women more. Dean continues, “I mean, it’s okay if you didn’t.”

“Okay, you’re right,” Victor begins, and he decides to just tell what was in his thoughts. “I don’t regret it. And I liked it, but...” he shrugs. “I’m straight, man.” Dean looks up at him. “I love women only. I like everything about them.”

Dean shrugs, taking a sip of his beer. He supposes he _would_ get that kind of response from a straight man. Whatever. “Hey, me too, man.” Victor takes a sip of his own beer, and Dean reclines on the bed. “Like, I was just with someone the other night. Wildest woman I’ve ever been with.”

“Yeah?”

“Like, yeah, she does this thing with her lips when she gave me this blowjob.” He uses the remote to flip channels, suddenly in the mood to watch porn.

“Must have been fantastic,” he hears Victor murmur.

“Yeah, she kept her lips so sealed tight while fucking deep-throating me.” Victor can’t help but squirm a little at that. “And she nibbled on my balls sometimes while fingering me, too. Was great.”

“The best sex I’ve had with a woman was,” Victor lies back down on the bed, “okay, she was riding me in this reverse-cowgirl position, right?” Dean smirks at him, propping himself up by using his elbow.

“Those are the best.”

“And she wasn’t sitting down on me completely, she just had me on the tip of my dick, and started going in circles for a long ass time,” Victor reminisces. Dean bites his lip to this, trying very hard to keep himself from touching himself. Victor continues, “Then she finally sat down, and would just bounce on me.” Victor’s hand is on his clothed cock now, stroking it with his thumb. Dean finds himself licking his lips for a moment, and he seriously wants to do to Victor what that girl did to him with his lips. Then he wants to ride him the way Victor described the girl riding him.

“Fuck, you’re making me horny right now,” Dean growls, sitting up. He asks Victor whether or not he is done with the pizza for now, and Victor says he is. So, he places the box of pizza on the other bed, and then he walks back over to Victor, straddling him. Victor blinks at Dean, but doesn’t stop him as the latter pulls up his shirt, and Victor rids himself of it. Dean then leans down and locks his lips with Victor’s, with tongue. They can taste peppers and meat and pizza sauce and cheese in each other’s mouth. For some reason, that makes them kiss deeper.

Victor is straight, but he’s also horny. He would rather have Dean then being forced to jerk off at this point. He closes his eyes and sighs as he feels those lips on his neck. He opens his eyes again, and he sees a redhead girl riding her male porn partner vigorously. It’s just making everything worse now, especially with Dean’s hand rubbing against his already hardened cock. Dean can hear the girl moaning, and he turns around to glance at the porn. He smirks at Victor, who unashamedly smiles back. Dean then slowly grinds his crotch against Victor’s, kissing him slow, wanting this feeling to last. Victor closes his eyes again, lets out a delicious trembling sigh and presses his head against the pillow. “I want you to ride me.”

“Yeah?” Dean whispers against the other man’s lips. “You want me facing you like this?”

Victor nods before slowly sitting up, holding on to Dean as he does so. Dean simply smiles at him before leaning down again and kissing Victor’s upper lip whole Victor does the same with Dean’s lower lip. Victor leans down to brush his lips against Dean’s neck, and the latter closes his eyes and sighs at the feeling. Victor’s eyes are glued to the porn where the girl’s now being fucked doggy-style. Dean, supporting himself with his hands on Victor’s knees, is pressing himself against him, grinding oh so wonderfully against his crotch, and he desperately wants more. Victor attacks Dean’s mouth with his, and after a moment, he breaks the kiss to take off his undershirt.

And then a loud and deep rumble of thunder, deep enough for the motel room to shake, and it startles them both. Victor sighs then and pulls away a little. He is doubting himself again, silently asking himself what he’s even doing here on this bed, and he hangs his head low. Dean leans in closer so that he could nibble on one of Victor’s pierced earlobes, careful to not tug on the small earring. The act causes Victor to shiver, and he gently pushes Dean away again.

Dean’s a little frustrated that he keeps being interrupted. “What, man?” he whispers.

Victor swallows before looking up at him. “Whatever we do here, Dean,” Dean flutters internally at how hoarse his name comes out of Dean’s mouth, “does not leave this motel room, okay?”

Dean nods. “Yeah, that’s fine.”

“I mean, it’s bad enough that I’m hard as a rock right now, over you, and you’re not a woman.” Dean raises an eyebrow at Victor, who then says, “ ‘Cause, you know, like I said, I love women.”

The first time Victor felt the need to disclose this, Dean was just humoring him. Now this is getting ridiculous, and he rolls his eyes, getting off of Victor. “Okay, _clearly_ you haven’t heard of bisexuality.”

Victor raises an eyebrow at him. “Man, please.” He shakes his head. “Don’t be giving me no school lesson. I know what ‘bisexuality’ is.” Victor uses the air quotes when he says that word, and Dean lets out a half-chuckle and a half-scoff in disbelief.

“You’re... you’re using air quotes.”

Victor simply replies, “Yeah, because I don’t believe in it. You’re either gay or you’re not.” He shrugs. “I don’t make the rules, man.”

Dean chuckles, rolling his eyes. “That’s hilarious...” He sits down in front of Victor and then says, “So you got a raging hard-on from me, and yet you’re convinced that you are one hundred percent straight.”

Victor nods, absolutely convinced. “Yup.”

Dean smirks at him, challengingly. “So you went into the gay bar, totally convinced that you are straight.”

Victor simply stares at him, and Dean continues to smirk at him, waiting for an answer. “All right, I was curious! Jeez, are you happy?” He looks down at his hands.

Dean chuckles. “You can be bi and like women more than men, you know?” Victor says nothing, but looks up at him. “Me, I love women a _lot_ more than men.” His expression softens. “Just that tonight, all I want is you.”

Victor’s eyes soften at that. Maybe bisexuality isn’t some BS that people come up with.

Dean climbs off of the bed and takes the remote to turn down the volume. The girl has cum all over her face. He glances at Victor, gesturing at the other bed. “My brother? Now _he’s_ one hundred percent, springtime and rainbows gay. Have known since we were kids. Like I seriously tried to set him up with dates with these hot cheerleaders back in highschool.” He shakes his head. “Turns out, he was into the quarterback.” Victor chuckles at that, thinking about what he’s gotten himself into.

What they do here stays here, but while he’s stranded due to the severe thunderstorms, Victor might as well have some fun with Dean. One night can’t hurt. He came to the bar—and New Orleans period—to explore something about himself, something that’s been nagging him for months now.

“Come take a bath with me,” he hears Dean whisper to him. He glances up at the man, who grins at him. “I mean, you’re pretty tense,” he crosses his arms and leans back against the wall, “I felt it the entire time I was kissing you.”

Victor cocks his head to the side, and he shakes his head. “Not sure I’m up to it...”

“Might keep you distracted from the weather outside.” Victor sighs at these words. Once again, this gorgeous, if somewhat goofy man is probably right—he has actually been tense all day, from the moment he woke up this morning.

___

Dean turns on the faucet from the bathtub, and he sticks his hand under the rushing water to make sure the water is right. Then again, he realizes he should have asked Victor what temperature he is comfortable with. Just because Dean likes it hot, does not necessarily mean that Victor does. He plugs the drain anyway, applying bath soap into the bathtub. He looks up and sees Victor walk in, sighing and awkwardly glancing around the bathroom.

It’s honestly he first time Dean gets a good look at the man’s body now that they’re in good lighting in a white bathroom. He sees a tattoo on Victor’s right bicep, and that’s it. He turns away and stares at the bathtub.

The sound of the fan in the bathroom dulls the rumbling of thunder. Still, Victor is nervous, especially at the size of the bathtub, and he leans against the counter.

“Pretty small, ain’t it?” He points his chin at the tub.

Dean shrugs, standing up. “I’ve been in smaller tubs.” He walks over and gives him a soft smile. “Stop being so nervous and get in there.” His smile grows wider. “I’m getting some stuff.” And at that, he walks past Victor, before smacking the man’s ass, causing him to jump.

He glares at Dean as he walks out. “I’m getting you for that!” he calls out before mumbling something about his ass being slapped. He strips himself of his boxers and sits down on the edge of the tub, running his hand through the water to make sure the water is okay.

He steps in, taking a deep breath as the hot water engulfs his body. He sighs and leans back, glancing at the light shining over him. There’s another light over the mirror over the sink. Everything is white—the towels, the floor, the tiles on the shower wall. Suddenly he wishes the bathroom had come color. In fact he will take his sickening yellow bathroom in his own motel room over this one.

Dean returns with some supplies, shutting the door. Victor is somewhat relieved because the cold air was beginning to bother him, but he raises his eyebrow at the two packets of condom and his bottle of lubricant. “That stuff works in water?”

Dean glances at the supplies and realizes that Victor meant the bottle. “Yep, silicone.” He sets the stuff on the toilet lid, and he grabs two washcloths, tossing one to Victor. He strips himself of his boxers and undershirt. Victor swallows at the man’s abs and then his already hardened cock. He looks away, but Dean already saw Victor looking at him, and his cock twitches at that, thinking about the man’s hands on his chest, his balls, his fingers in his hole. “But only if you want to.” He turns off the faucet and steps in the tub, exhaling at the hot water against his skin. Victor tries to pull his legs back and sit in a fetal position with his head up so that Dean has some room, but even as Dean does the same, it’s still too crowded, and Dean regrets this arrangement.

“What makes you think I don’t want to?” Victor finally asks Dean, who wastes no time washing his neck and behind his ears.

Dean shrugs. “Well you look like you’re uncomfortable, for one thing.”

“Yeah, ‘cause the tub is too small.”

Dean struggles to wash between his legs due to the lack of room in the tub. It doesn’t help that the faucet has been scratching his back. He sighs exasperatedly. “Yeah, I know...”

Victor simply uses his washcloth to wash his chest and his neck. It is becoming an effort. He decides to add to his complaint, “And, no offense, but I don’t exactly take baths with strangers...”

Dean glances up at him. “Are we still strangers?” He smiles faintly at Victor, who looks up at him as well.

Victor wants to lean back, but this would mean stretching out his legs, and that would leave Dean with less room. He finally replies, “I don’t even know your last name.”

Victor has a good point. However, as Dean recalls, Victor never disclosed a last name either. Maybe now that they’ve been holding these conversations, it is okay to disclose some more facts about each other. Maybe they’ll find a common ground that isn’t sex. Dean stares at the foam over the water. “My last name is Winchester,” he murmurs. Victor nods at that. “I’m originally from Lawrence, Kansas.” He tries to think of something else to say that won’t reveal too much about him. “I have a younger brother, I’m an Aquarius, I like anime, and I love classic rock and metal.” Then he glances at Victor with a sheepish grin. “And I’m thirty-one.”

Victor raises an eyebrow. “You can’t be serious.”

“Well, I pretend to be twenty-seven.” Dean shrugs, no shame in his voice.

Victor points at him. “See, I thought you _were_ twenty-seven.” Victor sees Dean slowly leaning over to sit on his knees, careful not to bump his back against the faucet. There’s a little more room in the tub now. He sees Dean smiling at him still, using the soaked washcloth to rinse off the foam from his naked body. Victor then realizes that it is his turn to say some things about himself. He sighs, “Well, um, so my last name is Henriksen. I’m thirty-seven. I’m the middle child, I like jazz, hip-hop and R &B...” He then tries to sit up as well on his knees, so he can rinse himself as well. “I’m from Cleveland.”

Dean chuckles at Victor, who raises an eyebrow at the laugh.

“Is there something funny about me being from Cleveland?”

Dean shakes his head no. It’s funny because they have absolutely nothing in common at all. At least he knows something about Victor. He also can’t control his libido anymore, so he leans into kiss Victor on the lips, which catches him by surprise. It’s a soft and chaste kiss, but then when Dean kisses him again, it’s deeper, and he brushes his tongue against Victor’s.

Victor’s stomach tightens at what’s about to happen, and, closing his eyes, he returns the kiss, leaning over and wanting to lie on top of Dean. He then hears him hiss. He opens his eyes to sees Dean’s back against the faucet again and he sighs. “Sorry.”

“Here,” Dean replies, standing up. “I’ll make this easier for the both of us, you can sit back and spread out your knees.

Victor does that, feeling quite relieved that his legs get to stretch out. He then sees Dean walking over and straddling his lap, his lips parted in a seductive smile now that their bodies are closer to one another. Victor shivers at the sight, but he pulls himself together, grasping Dean’s ass, he pulls him closer so that their bodies touch. He can feel Dean’s cock brushed against his.

Dean begins to grind his hips against Victor’s, all too happy to resume the foreplay from the bedroom. He sees Victor closes his eyes with his lips parted in pleasure. God he loves those lips. He leans in and gives him a kiss on the upper lip, suckling on it.

It turns Victor on to see Dean do this, and he suckles on Dean’s bottom lip. He reaches between them and wraps his hands around both his cock and Dean’s. He hears Dean moan as he kisses his mouth fully and thrusts upwards. Victor loves the feel of his cock and Dean’s together like this, and he soon feels dizzy as they find themselves panting against each other’s lips. “You like my lips, Dean?”

“Mmyeah...” is Dean’s reply as he begins running his lips on the shell of Victor’s ear, and he hears Victor let out a trembling sigh as the kisses turn to nibbles. He has his arms around Victor’s neck, running a hand across Victor’s bald head.

“I like yours too.”

Dean then pulls away to look over at Victor. Their lips are red from the kissing. Dean still grinds his hips, his mouth threatening to let out a moan. Pleasure touches every part of their bodies, and soon Victor lets out a soft moan, leaning over to kiss all over Dean’s neck. Dean soon lets out one as well, throwing his head back as he feels Victor’s hand on his chest and then his knee. He feels Victor letting go of their hardened cocks, and soon that hand on his back, going further and further down until the middle finger brushes against his crack and then his hole. Dean’s breath hitches and he moans in a low voice, “Oh god, yes, I want you inside me...”

Victor completely loses himself, nuzzling against this stranger that he, just a moment ago, had shared the basics about himself with. “Fuck, me too...” He breathes.

“Yeah?” Dean whispers, leaning down to nip at the shell of Victor’s ear again. “You want my tight ass up and down your cock?”

Those words in such a low, sultry voice send Victor’s cock twitching. “Fuck yes,” he replies a little louder, his smile gone as he expects Dean to give him what he wants and now. He squeezes Dean’s ass again, his nails digging into the skin.

Dean hisses and moans, looking down at Victor. He then moves away from Victor and commands, “Then stand up.” He smiles at Victor raising an eyebrow at him with a smile. His eyes follow Victor placing his hand on the wall as he stands up. He sighs shakily. He begins to realize that the tryst on the bed was also just a get-to-know-you session, “practice,” if you will. Now, it’s serious. Dean takes a condom from the toilet seat, ripping the package open. He then takes Victor’s cock, looks up at him and brings the head into his lips, suckling it gently, making sure.

And, dear god, Victor loves it. He moans in a low, trembling voice, grabbing Dean’s neck.

That only turns Dean on even more, especially at the thought of Victor losing control. With his tongue, he teases the slit and gets right back to suckling the tip, humming as he hallows his cheeks. “You’re so fucking good,” Dean hears Victor gasps. He says nothing to that, and he releases the man’s cock from his lips. He carefully puts the condom on the erection. Then he takes the bottle of lube and opens the cap, applies the lube into his hand and starts lathering it on the man’s cock.

“Good old silicone,” he whispers.

Victor hisses at the cold gel. He takes a look at the bottle and then back at Dean, raising an eyebrow. Dean said it works, but he’s feeling doubtful. “You know for a fact this works in water?”

“I have sex in water all the time, dude,” Dean leans in and presses a kiss to Victor’s belly. “I’ve used it. I’m very sure.”

Victor’s breath hitches at the gentle gesture coming from Dean. Trying to ignore the tightening muscles in his stomach as a result, he shakes his head with a chuckle. “Is riding men in pools your favorite thing to do, too?”

Dean says nothing to that, and he looks away from Victor, sighing. Should he tell him?

Victor raises an eyebrow. “What’s wrong.”

Dean sighs. “Look, to tell you the truth...” he places the bottle on the edge of the tub near the faucet, “You’re the first man I’ve ever gone this far with.”

Victor gapes at him. “You’re kidding me.”

“Not kidding you.” He finds himself not knowing how to say the next part, either. “I, um, I’ve practiced...with fingers and with toys—”

“Toys! You’ve used...toys.” Victor is so amused right now, to see Dean looking almost embarrassed. It’s almost adorable.

“Hey, shut up!” Dean cannot stop the blush forming inside his cheeks.

“And you’re blushing! Oh lord, he’s blushing!”

Dean grimaces, trying to come up with a comeback. “So what?” Now that he’s failed, he stands up, using his hand and fingers that still have some gel on them to rub against his entrance, fingering himself. “I mean, I’ve sucked cock and given handjobs, but not this.” He caresses Victor’s belly, and then his chest, his eyes focused on his torso. “If I told you it was my first time, you’d be holding back.”

Victor tries to understand then, feeling a little guilty for fucking him hard on the bed. “Should I feel honored?” he whispers.

Dean’s now worried that Victor will hold back, and he closes his eyes at such a question. “Yes, you should feel honored,” he retorts, stepping back as Victor sits back down.

When Victor feels the now lukewarm water hit his skin, he exhales, closing his eyes and ready for Dean. “C’mere,” he whispers, holding his cock up while a smiling Dean moves over to straddle him again.

Dean leans down and kisses Victor, brushing his tongue against his, while reaching behind to grab his cock. Dean tries to maintain his confidence around Victor. It’s hard, though, because he’s never done this before, so he tries to think of how a woman rides her man. He’s so eager to give Victor the satisfaction and bliss a woman would have given him.

Victor doesn’t think it will be too different from a woman riding him. He doesn’t care anymore. He reaches around Dean, assisting him in bringing his erection towards Dean’s entrance. Dean manages to get the head in, and once Victor can feel that, he simply lies back down, bending his knees up. He grabs Dean’s hips and slowly thrust upward. Victor bites his lip and closes his eyes at the feel of Dean’s muscles tightening around him, tipping his head back. And Dean gasps at the pressure, placing his hands on Victor’s shoulders to keep himself steady.

Now that Victor is inside him, he has to figure out how to move. It should be easy, right? To move up and down? But for some reason, he finds that is too boring. He wants to grind his hips like some women do. For now, though, he sits further down so that his knees become more comfortable, and he leans down and kisses Victor again, using his tongue. Very slowly then, he lifts himself, just a little, before moving down on Victor’s cock again.

They immediately break the kiss, and they sigh shakily into each other’s lips at a wave of pleasure flowing through them.

“Don’t hold back... okay, baby?” Dean whispers against Victor’s lips, before he realizes he just called him that.

Victor nods, swallowing at those words. At first he is reluctant to really carry out Dean’s request, but Dean said he’s practiced. Plus, Dean survived their tryst on the bed when he fucked him. He should be okay. He grips Dean’s hips, then, and he hums as Dean repeats his movements. He moves one of his hands to caress Dean’s stomach and chest, urging him on. They’re finally having sex again, and Victor can’t even speak with the thoughts going through his mind right now. He only just met this stranger at the bar a couple hours ago; neither of them have had sex with other men before. Now, Victor first fucked him on the bed, and now Dean’s riding his cock in the bathtub. They hardly know each other, and as stated before, after they’ve revealed some stuff about each other, they have nothing in common. It should not feel right. His thoughts break when he feels Dean tighten around him just now, and he tips his head back and lets out a silent moan as the movements become slow and steady.

Dean’s heart is pounding from Victor reacting this way. Why does he suddenly feel so self-conscious over whether or not he’s making Victor feel good? All he knows is that Victor’s cock is touching all of the nerves, and Dean cannot hold back that small moan any longer. God, _yes_...

“Oh fuck...” Victor breathes at the moan, feeling the need to thrust upward as Dean comes back down on him.

Dean wants to take it a step further, to get more out of Victor. He decides that he needs to stop riding him this way, and using his legs to maneuver himself and putting one hand on Victor’s knee, he begins rotating his hips. Then, he rolls those hips and ass back and forth. He can feel Victor brushing all of the nerves and his spot, and he can only moan again as he grinds his ass against Victor’s balls. He hears Victor sigh shakily at the feeling before moaning too. It turns Dean on, and he breathes, “Does that feel good, baby?”

“Yes...god yes...” Victor closes his eyes and grips Dean’s hip tighter. “Don’t ever stop, baby.” Victor can only assume that it’s the heat of the moment that’s causing them to call each other by that name. He spreads his legs out for a more comfortable position while Dean grips his shoulders with both hands and continues his mesmerizing movements. Victor wants to taste the delicious high pitched moan that just came out of Dean’s lips, but all he can do is tip his head back and groan. He thrusts upward again, and then again.

Dean tries to move his hips with Victor’s movements, gasping as he feels his spot being hit again and again. He leans down and kisses Victor fully, panting in his mouth as he rolls his hips in tune with Victor’s. Victor abusing his spot and the way Dean has been moving becomes almost too much for Dean to bear. He rests his forehead against Victor’s, and whines, “Fuck me!” He moves his hips faster, moaning each time, and Victor grips his hips with both hands and thrusts upward in a faster pace.

As Victor moans through gritted teeth, water splashes everywhere, hitting the floor at the increasingly quick movements of the two. They kiss hungrily, panting, from mouths to necks to ears to shoulders. Butterflies flutter more intensely inside their stomachs and veins, and both men feel almost overwhelmed. Victor groans, ready to lose it. He eventually stops Dean’s hip movements and fucks him fast and hard. As he hears Dean sob, Victor tips his head back and moans in a high pitch through his teeth repeatedly, his head spinning from his actions as Dean cries out his name. He feels the familiar warmth in his stomach that means that he may climax.

Dean’s so dazed, it takes him a moment to realize that Victor has slowed down. Also on the verge of a climax, Dean begins slowly rolling his ass back and forth again. His moans are now low and soft again, and he rests his head against Victor’s shoulders and kisses his neck, still out of breath.

Victor also feels dazed, focusing only on Dean’s tight ass that almost drove him to cum. As his breathing stabilizes, Victor realizes that he may have hurt him from all of that thrusting, and he stops Dean, glancing up at him with concern. “Oh fuck, I’m sorry,” he breathes, sitting up, having forgotten what Dean told him earlier. “Christ, I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Dean has no idea why Victor would ask such a thing. Hungry for Victor’s kisses and hands and the abusing of his sweet spot, he forces his mouth on his with tongue. He shifts himself so that his feet are supporting his weight while his knees are up, with Victor wrapping an arm around his back. Placing his other hand on Victor’s knees again, he moves in circles, riding slow but hard, wanting all nerves inside him to feel Victor. The two moan together at Dean’s movements as he reaches further down to massage Victor’s balls. “Feels so good,” he whines against Victor’s ear, sucking on the earlobe and earring again.

That delicious voice sends chill down Victor’s spine, and he whispers, “You’re so fucking good,” leaning down to run his tongue up Dean’s jaw, completely under his spell. As Dean tips his head back and sighs shakily, quickening his movements, Victor lets out a trembling moan before nipping Dean’s earlobe. “So fucking hot, Dean,” he pants, wanting Dean to get him to let go like that again. “Keep going, baby...” Noticing the water having receded some, he uses one hand to slap Dean’s ass, hard. The latter whines loudly, and he clutches Victor’s hair, completely turned on.

“Do it again!” Dean moans, and Victor smirks as he does so, biting his lip at the moan that came out of Dean’s mouth. It’s Victor’s payback for the slap in the ass earlier.

Dean then shifts so that he is straddling Victor’s lap again, and he begins riding him fast, moving his hips and ass back and forth, and hungry for more. Victor leans down and Dean feels him nuzzling against his chest, kissing his nipples and licking them with his tongue. His lips part in pleasure from this. He feels Victor’s hand on his chest, and he takes that hand, bringing two of his fingers into his mouth. He moans at the way Victor’s cock touches his nerves with his own hip movement.

Victor gazes at those gorgeous lips sucking those fingers the same way they sucked the tip of his cock. He lets his lips part as he sees Dean do this, and he can only sigh shakily at the beautiful sight as butterflies flutter in his stomach, his toes, and his fingers. He can hardly think straight now. “Oh my god...oh my god,” he chants, closing his eyes for a moment. He then leans back to enjoy the view as Dean stops to move his hips in circles before resuming his earlier movements, letting go of Victor’s fingers. Victor moans and grips Dean’s waist, bringing him up and down on his cock. He feels so dizzy, closing his eyes, feeling completely uninhibited as he focuses on the pleasure touching every part of his body. He curls his toes. He breathes, “Love this so much... oh fuck I love this so much...”

Dean is turned on by this and stops his hips movements completely as he let Victor take over, letting out a whine. He reaches over to jerk himself off, holding on to Victor’s shoulder with one hand. He leans over and kisses him with his tongue against Victor’s as they pant against each other’s lips. Dean can feel his climax building as Victor continues to hit his sweet spot. He sits back up and whines again from the pleasure shooting through his groin, legs and toes. Water splashes all in the tub. “Oh god, I love your dick!” Dean groans excitedly, jerking himself off rapidly. “Keep going! Give it to me!”

Victor closes his eyes at the labored “yeahs” and other incoherent words combing out of Dean’s lips, growling as he can feel his climax building up as well. He doesn’t think he can stop himself this time, and he can feel his cock throbbing inside Dean as he pounds upward into him. He whines softly at the feeling and hears Dean cry out his name loudly. “Oh fuck yes, come on, baby, don’t stop,” he groans.

“I’m gonna cum!” Dean groans loudly, gripping his hand onto Victor’s shoulder as he shudders. “I’m gonna cum on your chest...”

Victor is about to climax too. “Oh yeah, do it,” he groans back, thrusting into him before he breathes shakily, letting out another whine, tipping his head back. He hears Dean chant again and again that he is going to cum, and his groans, laced with his own moans, devolve into sobs and cries as cum shoots out of Dean and on his chest.

Vigorously jerking himself off, Dean almost loses his balance as Victor immediately whines and then gasps as he cums inside Dean’s convulsing muscles around his cock. Victor growls, “Fuck!” as he bucks his hips, causing Dean to gasp and whine at the feeling, gripping onto Victor. Victor almost sobs as well, and that never happens. Never.

With the high still there, Dean rides him, moaning with Victor as they ride out their orgasms, until finally Dean stops and slowly leans onto Victor. Both pant, exhausted from their sex, and Dean cuddles against Victor as he slowly releases the man’s cock from his ass. Still out of breath, they kiss deeply, with Dean digging his tongue inside. Victor combs through Dean’s hair with both hands, breaking the kiss only to nip Dean’s bottom lip. Dean in response plants kisses all over Victor, from his noise, to his forehead, to his neck, running his fingers over his head and shoulders. Victor kisses his neck, his nose, his face, just as hungry as Dean is for more as he runs his hands up and down the man’s back and then his ass. Then he pants heavily as Dean stops and collapses on to the man’s chest, panting too.

Then Victor decides to sit up, suddenly needing to get away. Still trembling from the high, he slowly gets up out of the bathtub to throw away the used condom. He takes deep breaths, leaning on the bathroom sink, but he finds himself unable to calm down. He can’t even believe how he acted. He never imagined he would become so uninhibited and longing for sexual pleasure, longing for Dean’s body. He was never like this with anyone else. Mostly, he would just lie there as the girl handles her business. He sighs shakily, feeling overwhelmed by it all, and he feels his eyes water. Then he mentally swears at himself for feeling like this. Only women are supposed to cry and feel overwhelmed.

Dean turns around and lies on his back in the bathtub, also taking deep breaths and covering his face with his hands. Once he relaxes, he glances over at Victor and is concerned. “What’s wrong?” he asks softly.

Victor now mentally swears at himself for letting Dean see him like this. He slowly sits up and shakes his head, wiping away the tears. “I’m fine man,” he speaks softly as he stares into the mirror.

Dean’s not convinced, and he sits up and steps out of the tub. Something inside of him craves for Victor’s body against his, so he walks over to him, and wraps his arms around his belly. He leans his head against Victor’s shoulder, glancing at their reflection. He can see how slightly taller he is to Victor. He can also clearly see the red-rimmed dark brown eyes. Suddenly there’s a need in Dean for intimacy. He presses a gentle kiss to the neck. “Are you sure?” he whispers. He then realizes what may be the problem when Victor tenses and glances way from their reflection. “Was I too much?”

Victor’s unable to comprehend Dean’s sudden intimate actions. He shakes his head, and signs, not wanting to talk. However, Dean takes his hands, and Victor’s veins begin to flutter with butterflies again, this time from the gentle gesture. Victor bites his lip. Maybe...maybe it is okay to open up to him about how he is feeling. So he nods. “It was too much. What I was doing... how I was reacting was too much and overwhelming.” He then looks at Dean and finishes, “I don’t even know why I’m acting like this...I’m not a fucking woman...”

Dean says nothing to that. True, crying because of sex is a woman thing, and though it’s happened to him more than once, it’s still pretty embarrassing. He steps away from Victor and turns on the faucet. He uses another washcloth and wets it. Victor then blinks as Dean wipes off his cum on his chest.

Victor once again can’t understand this intimate behavior. He shakes his head. “C’mon, man, I can do that myself.”

Dean shrugs, his eyes on Victor’s chest. “S’the least I can do...” He eventually finishes, and turns on the faucet to rinse out the cum. “I wanted to get you to relax; instead you got more tense.”

Victor sighs. “It didn’t make me more tense,” he replies, leaning against the wall. “It was just intense.” He hears thunder again, and he tries to brush it away. It just means that there’s still a storm out and that he’s still stuck here.

Dean nods, pressing his body against Victor’s. “It was intense, wasn’t it?” He whispers and presses his crotch against Victor’s, wanting more of him, wanting his cock to pound against his sweet spot in his hole again and again. Unfortunately, he’s unable to get hard again, and he’s sure Victor can’t either. It doesn’t stop him from leaning over and pressing his lips against Victor’s, brushing his tongue against his lips.

Victor sighs into the kiss, running his hands down Dean’s ass and squeezing the cheeks. He hears a moan from Dean. He moves away from the wall and has Dean against the sink’s counter. Dean spreads his legs, and Victor can see him smiling against the kiss. As he runs kisses down his neck, ignoring the urge to want to pound into Dean’s hole again, Victor wonders if he should just say it, save Dean the disappointment later on. To be honest, he probably should have revealed this to him back at the bar. He breaks the kiss and moves away, staring down at his body against Dean’s, as if he wants the sight etched into his memory forever.

Dean raises an eyebrow at him and leans over to see why he stopped. “Everything okay?”

Victor then looks him in the eye. “Dean, I’m getting married.” He nods before adding, “When I get back.”

Dean swallows at the sudden news. He nods, giving him a forced smile. “Well congrats.” Yeah, why didn’t Victor say this in the beginning?

Victor nods and moves away. “So yeah. You, um, you shouldn’t get any ideas.” At that, Victor grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist, walking out, wondering if there was a better way he could’ve worded the news.

The last thing he needs is to get attached to Dean Winchester, who is an Aquarius and originally from Kansas.

As for Dean, he can only blink at those words. He wraps a towel around his waist, but decides to stay and drain the water from the bathtub.

He tries to fight the pang of disappointment, because unfortunately, he’s already grown attached to Victor Henriksen of Cleveland, Ohio.


End file.
